justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Bavarium Splitter
The Bavarium Splitter is a weapon in Just Cause 3. Description The Bavarium Splitter maintains a "sci-fi" appearance as a type of prototype-styled weapon. Its primary colors are white and blue (eDEN Corporation colors) with a glowing blue barrel. The weapon also has unique visual and audio FX, with a unique firing noise and glowing blue projectiles that continue to radiate on impact with hard surfaces. The carry handle resembles the G36C carbine rifle while the stock is similar to the FAMAS line of rifles. According to the in-game rebel drop description: "This weapon exposes regular ammo to reactive Bavarium in its splitting chamber, causing a violent explosion of molten metal. An extremely lethal close to mid-range weapon, it lacks accuracy at longer ranges." Performance This gun is extremely deadly at close to mid-range, with decent damage and an extremely high rate of fire second to only the CS Wraith 225R. This gives it possibly the highest sustained damage output out of all the weapons in the game, making it a fantastic weapon for tearing through enemy infantry and destroying Sabotage destructible objects or lightly armored vehicles. A single clip carries 60 shots, making reloads less frequent as well. However, this gun has very low stability and accuracy, being even less accurate than the Urga Vdova 89. Some of the rounds miss at relatively close distances, so it is not advisable to use at long range. Precision aim is recommended for mid-range combat to compensate for the weapon's wide spread. Locations *Carried by eDEN Corporation soldiers aboard the Eden Airship. *Found in weapon lockers on the EDEN Airship. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after completing the "stern section" of the airship. *If the player has both Sky Fortress and Mech Land Assault installed, it can be obtained from Black Hand Wardens. Trivia *The Bavarium Splitter is one of two handheld Bavarium-based weapons. The other is M488. *Some Mechs from the Mech Land Assault DLC are armed with a large weapon that uses the same technology. Those mechs are called "Bavarium Splitter Mech". *Suppression drones have 2 miniguns that use the same technology. This is indicated by their projectiles having the same blue glow. *While the Rebel drop screen shows the weapon as having a higher damage as the Urga Vdova 89, in-game the Bavarium Splitter actually shares the same damage as the CS Predator. The developers may have reduced the damage for balancing purposes, but forgot to update the displayed weapon statistics. *There is a glitch where the Bavarium Splitter will be completely silent while firing. What causes this is currently unknown. *It resembles the M41A Pulse Rifle from Alien. Gallery Bavarium Splitter and drone at night.jpg|Held by Rico to shoot at a drone. Bavarium Splitter (promotional picture from developers).png|Promotional picture from developers. Bavarium Splitter.jpg Bavarium Splitter Player's Hand.jpg|In Rico's hand. Bavarium Splitter Aiming.jpg|Aiming with the weapon. Bavarium Splitter Icon.jpg|The weapon's HUD icon. Bavarium Splitter Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|In the Rebel Drop menu. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Sky Fortress